Why did it come to this?
by JenniTheTwihard
Summary: Renesmee gets diagnosed with anorexia. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1, the hell started like this

I woke up in my bed. Mom and dad were fighting again.  
I got up and dressed up. I went to the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. Then I went to downstairs.  
I stopped to the last stair.  
"Um... good morning...?", I said, hoping I was still exist for them.  
"Good morning, sweetie.", They said at the same time.  
And then the fight continued. I ran out to the forest, because I didn't want to listen at their fight all day.  
I just ran further and further. I just had one destination. Jacob. My own wolf-human Jakey, like I said when I was little.  
I was running as fast as I could. The wind just blew, and got my hair all messy.  
And then, something so typical for me happened. I stumbled to the root of a tree.  
I almost couldn't feel my knees. They were really bloody, and it hurt.  
I closed my eyes, and tried to calm down.  
After two seconds, I heard someone's steps.  
"Nessie!", Jake shouted.  
"Jake...", I said almost crying because of the pain.  
In three seconds, I was in his arms.  
Now I realized, how frostbitten I was. I was shaking.  
"Gosh Nessie, what happened to you?", Jake asked.  
"I ran away. But I stumbled. I hurt myself quite bad. And I'm cold.", I answered.  
"Oh you poor... you will get warm soon. Let's go to my house. At least we will clean your wounds. And then we can make some hot chocolate, if you want?". Jake kissed my forehead.  
I laid my head down to his shoulder and relaxed. I think I fell asleep.

"Wake up, sun shine! We are here.", Jake whispered, and whiped a tress behind my ear. He put me down, and tooked me under his arm.  
"Oh, sorry...", I said quietly.  
"For what?", Jake asked with a smirk.  
"Um... I don't know.", I murmured.  
"Is everything ok?", Jake asked, and fell to his knees, so our faces were on the same level. He looked me in the eyes.  
I tried not to cry. But I knew, that it would not work for Jake. I couldn't lie to him.  
"Tell me. You know, you can tell me anything. I don't want you to suffer.", Jake started to stroke my cheek.  
"Mom and dad were fighting again. It felt like I wasn't even exist. Iike always. They don't care about me, anymore."  
"Oh Nessie..", Jake wrapped his arms around me.  
"They do care about you. They love you. You're everything they have. They love you very much. And so do I."  
"I love you too.", I smiled a little.  
"Ness, I want you to remember, that you can always lean on me. Just shout me, and I'm with you in three seconds. I will always be there for you, no matter what happened.", Jake smiled back at me. I already felt much better.  
"Thank god you're exist. I couldn't live without you.", I said quietly.  
"same to you.". He smiled again.  
My stomach made a noise. I was very hungry.  
"Are you thirsty? Let's go for a hunt. I'm quite hungry as well.".  
"Sure! I'm starving. Last time I ate or drank, was three weeks ago.".  
"How is that possible? Could you explain me, how you're still alive?!".  
I sighed.  
"I don't have time to eat! And my parents are noticing nothing."  
"Nessie... Promise me, that from now on, you will eat or drink normally again. I don't want you to get sick or anything like that. We are going to the forest NOW. You have to drink something. You will die soon, if you won't eat.".  
"Jake, I'm alright. Everything's ok.", I tried to tell him.  
"To the forest. Now.". He didn't give up. Jake picked me up, and carried me to the outside.  
"Do you want to take competition?".  
"Are you serious? You really have to ASK that? Of course I want to win you again!", I smirked.  
"Catch me, if you can!", I shouted and started to run to the beach.  
"Well that will not take long!", Jake shouted back laughing.  
I started to slow down, because I was trying not to fall.  
Jake wrapped his arms around me, and spun around.  
"Gotcha!"  
"Put me down!".  
"Never! You just want to get to the lead.", He laughed.  
"We will see.". I took Jake's wristwatch. I wriggled down of his arms, and ran into the water. Jake came right after me, and took my headband.  
"You will not get this back!", He shouted. We both laughed. I ran to him to get my headband back.  
I was just getting to him, when I stumbled to a slippy rock. I fell under the water, and couldn't move anymore.  
I heard Jakes panicky voice, when he was trying to find me.  
"I'm here!", I tried to scream. But I couldn't even open my mouth to make some bubbles, witch could show my location to Jacob. Now I was completely out of breath.  
My foot was under a heavy rock, and I couldn't rise to the top of the water.  
Jake's voice was coming closer and closer. His foot bumped to me. He picked me up fast.  
I had never been this cold. I was shaking again.  
"Gosh Nessie, your freezing!". Jake run to the sand. He sat down with me, and gave me his sweater.  
"Okay, let's both try to keep you warm. I don't want you to get sick. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't let you go out of my sight. This is completely my fault."  
"J-j-ake, d-don't blame yours-s-self...", I tried so say. My voice was shaking.  
"I'm going to take you home. Carlisle and Edward will improve you.". Jake kissed my forehead. He wrapped me tighter to the sweater, and went to the Cullen's house.  
"Are you ok?", Jake asked. I nodded.  
I saw dad and grandpa Carlisle coming to the outside. They ran to us,  
"What have you done to my daughter? Actually, don't even try to answer. You don't have to. I thought, that you would protect Renesmee!", Dad yelled at Jake.  
"Edward, calm down. It wasn't his fault. Jacob couldn't know, that this can happen.", Carlisle said calmly, and took me in his arms, because he knew, that that fight would last a while.  
Carlisle ran with the vampire speed to his office, and put me down to a bed.  
Jacob ran to the office. He gave me a blanket, and took me to his lap. Carlisle sighed. Jake looked at him with an angry face.  
"I'm not going to leave Nessie alone.", Jake said.  
"I'm not going to start a fight with you, Jacob.", Carlisle answered with a frustrated voice.  
"Good. Because I think we have something more important to do.". Jake wrapped his arms around me tighter.  
"So do I. Now, let go of her.".  
"And what if I won't?".  
"Stop, Jake. Give a break!", I shouted, and released myself. I jumped to the floor. Sometimes Jake was so annoying...  
"Come on, Ness. Don't get mad.", Jake laughed, and grabbed my hand.  
"Let me go! Go away!", I shouted, and struggled myself free.  
Fast moving made me feel dizzy and worse.  
And then, everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2, this is something serious

"Nessie! Nessie love, can you hear me? Can you squeeze my hand? Or can you give any other sign that you hear me? Anything!", I heard Jake's voice. He was shaking my shoulders carefully. He made me wake up again. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, and right now I was really weak.  
"Good...", he sighed. I opened my eyes. Jake, dad and Grandpa Carlisle were sitting around me, worried.  
I tried to ignore all of my pain, and sat up. Jake was supporting my back.  
"How long was I out?", I asked with a weak voice.  
"About three and a half days. We could only keep you alive with the drip. You scared us all.", dad told me. I realized, that I was in a hospital bed. Next to me was a piping machine. It watched my heart beat. There was a lot of different wires connected to me.  
"Where are we?", I asked dad.  
"We are in the Forks hospital. Carlisle got this room for you. If something unexpected doesn't happen, we all can leave in the morning. It's 11 pm now. If you're not tired, you can do something you like as long as you stay in that bed. I brought the book you're readind.  
"Ok...", I said a little confused.  
"Now you have to eat something. I can go get some food for you from the hospital's kitchen. What would you like?", Jake asked me, and smiled.  
"What ever. I'm not even hungry.", I answered.  
"I try to take something you like. I'll be right back.", Jake said and leaved the room.  
"I've got some work to do.", Grandpa Carlisle said, and leaved too. Now dad and I were alone.  
"Is everyone else home?", I asked.  
"Yeah, except your mom. She wanted to stay here. You can't even imagine, how scared has she been for you. For all these past three days, she just sitted in the corrider, being quiet. But I just read Jacob's thoughts, and he had a little conversation with her. Now she knows that you are awake. She's ok again. I guess, that they both are going to come here when Jacob brings your food.". I nodded.  
"But before they are here, I want to talk with you about something.", dad said. He was quite serious.  
"Jacob told me and Carlisle about you eating. Did he tell the truth?". Dad's "something" was not so nice. Did Jake REALLY have to tell about it? But he promised so many times, that I can tell anything to him, and he will not tell anyone about it!  
"Well, actually I read his mind. And then I told your Grandpa.", dad corrected, when he saw my face. I didn't believe that Jake would really tell someone what I ever tell him.  
"Nessie... why?".  
I felt a tear in my eye.  
"I... I just felt, that you and mom don't love me anymore. You only noticed you fight, and it felt, that you didn't love each other anymore. And someway, I just stopped eating. I don't really know what happened to me.", I said with a broken voice. I couldn't tell about my suicide plans, at least out loud.  
"Oh, sweetie... you are the most important thing in my and your mom's life. I didn't realize, how bad you felt.". Dad took me in his lap carefully. I burst in tears, and cried to dad's shoulder. He stroked my head and back.  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to ruin your and mom's life with my existence.", I cried.  
"What are you talking about? Don't even think about anything like that! You're our only child, and we could never think that you ruined our life. You made us a family! And we are so happy that you're our daughter.  
Look, everyone has those weak and hard times, sooner or later. But I want you to remember, that you can make your way through them. If you feel bad, you can always talk about it with me, Jacob or someone else in your family. Trust me, everything is going to be ok. From now on, promise me that you will talk about it with someone. Ok?"  
"I promise that I will.", I whispered.  
"But Nessie-darling, you can even eat five times more than you eat now. Without the fear of getting fat. You are now more than half thinner than you were before. And that's not a good sign. Even before you lose weight, you were so tiny... almost underweighted.  
Ok sorry, I won't make you feel any worse. We don't have to talk about it now. Carlisle will decide how this will continue. But I promise, it will not be uncomfortable to you.", and smiled at me.  
"Thankyou, dad. You don't know how much better you made me feel. It feels nice when I don't have to keep any secrets with you.", I said quietly. He hugged me.  
Someone knocked the door. I let go of dad, and turned to look at the door. The door opened. It was Jake and mom.  
"Hi, sweetie!", mom said and smiled at me. Then she gave me a hug.  
"How are you feeling?", she asked.  
"A little confused, but it will be alright. I'm already better than a while ago.", I told her.  
I looked at Jake. He had a tray in his hands.  
"I brought you some meatballs and mashed potatoes. It taste ok.", he told me with a smile.  
"I don't know... i'm not really hungry right now. Do I have to eat right now?", I asked carefully.  
"Yes, you do.", They all three said at the same time.  
"It will make you feel better. And when you feel better, you can go home earlier. Please, could you eat now?", Jake asked.  
"Well ok, then. I don't want to stay here any longer than I already have to.". I sighed.  
"You don't need these anymore.", dad said and took all of the drips off from me. It didn't hurt much, but I had to look away.  
When dad was ready, Jake gave me the tray.  
I ate the whole food, even it felt so uncomfortable to eat that much.  
I dran the milk, and sighed. Actually the food was quite good.  
"Do we have to wait until the morning to leave?", I asked dad. I felt even better now, so maybe we could leave soon. Jake said that if I eat the food he brought me, we can go home earlier.  
"Actually, I was thinking that, too. We can ask you grandpa if we could leave now.", dad said, and called to Carlisle with the hospital phone I had next to my bed to call him if we had something to ask.  
"Is everything ok? How's Renesmee? Is she alright?", Grandpa Carlisle's voice said.  
"Everything's just fine. I called you to ask, if we could already leave now? Nessie's really doing great now,", dad asked.  
"Ok good. You can leave now, if you think she's enough strong to go home now.".  
"Yeah, I think she's enough strong. Thankyou, we leave in an hour. See you at home.", dad said, and hung up.  
"Just get dressed to your own clothes, and we can go. You have to sleep this and two next nights on the couch, because I have to monitor you for a few nights. Is that ok? Besides that, everything's normal.", dad told me. I nodded telling him it was ok.  
Dad looked at Jake fast, and they leaved the room so I could dress up to my own clothes.  
Mom gave me my white top, jeans and my grey hoodie. I put them on fast.  
"Do you want me to braid your hair?", she asked smiling. I nodded.  
"French plaits.", I grinned,  
"Of course.", She laughed. She started to braid my hair. Because she was a vampire, she was really fast. Sometimes, she and Alice had competitions, who can braid my hair faster. Alice braided the other side of my hair, and mom braided the other. Even they tried to be as fast as they could, the result was always beautiful. The winner got to choose my flower pin for that day. So, today I didn't get a pin.  
"There you go. Let's go. Jake took all of your stuff you had here to the car.", mom told me. We went to the hospital's parking lot, holding hands.  
"Come on!", Jake shouted laughing when we came out from the doors. He thought, that we were too slow.  
"But my hairdo is soon ruined if I'm going to run!", I shouted back with Rosalie's voice. She always just thought her hair. Nothing was more important for her. Except Emmett, of course.  
"Women...", Jake sighed.  
"Men...", I sighed back.  
"Ok women and men, just get to the car so we can get out of here.", dad said and rolled his eyes. He opened the back seat's door for me and Jake.  
"Women first.", Jake smirked and looked at me.  
"Well, if I really have to...", I laughed.  
I ran to the car. Jake helped me in, even I could do it myself.  
He sat next to me, and my parents sat to the front. Dad was driving.  
"Alice is going to freak out, when she sees that you are still wearing the same clothes you had four days ago. Be careful with her.", dad smirked.  
"I can imagine that...", I sighed.  
"Don't worry, I'll be there by your side.", Jake said. I laughed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3, now everyone knows about this

Chapter 3

"We are home now!", Mom sighed smiling, and got out of the car.  
"You can come when you want to.", dad said to me and Jake, and got to the house with mom.  
Now I was alone with Jake. He turned to look at me.  
"How are you feeling? Are you alright?", he asked. I nodded with a smile on my face.  
"Yeah, but it's a bit cold in here.", I said.  
"Well, I can handle that.", Jake answered, and took me under his arm. I relaxed completely, and put my head on his shoulder. Now I wasn't cold anymore.  
"Better?", He asked. I could hear that he was smiling.  
"Everything's perfect.", I whispered.  
"Yeah, there is nothing better than a Volvo's backseat.", Jake laughed quietly.  
We said nothing for a while.  
"Wanna go to La Push? We could be with just two of us for the whole day, and we can make something good to eat. You can stay for the night if you want to.", Jake asked.  
"Of course! Sounds lovely.", I answered with a smile.  
"Your parents already said yes, so now we just have to get out of this car.", Jake told me.  
"So what are we still waiting for? Let's go!", I said, and got out. Jake got out after me. He stood right in front of me, his back pointing to me, and he got a bit down.  
"Your ride is here, miss.", He said. I jumped to his back, and we both laughed.  
Jake started to run to La Push with me sitting on his back. This would be the best day ever!  
"Do you want to go to the beach?", he asked.  
"Yeah, sounds good. Actually, I was going to ask the same question.".  
"Well let's go then.", Jake laughed.  
"But- I don't feel like swimming right now. Not yet.", I said quietly.  
"It's ok, sweetie. I understand you completely. We can go to sit on the cliff, for example. Does it sound ok?".  
"Yeah, that sounds good.".  
"I've got you a thicker cardigan if you get cold.", Jake said. I nodded.  
I hoped that the weather wouldn't go any colder at least soon. Because this was the first time this fall when it was this warm and calm. Perfect weather, for a perfect day.  
"We're almost there. We just have to climb to the cliff.", Jake told me.  
"Ok.", I answered.  
"Btw, are you feeling ok?", Jake asked. Of coure he had to be this overprotective.  
"I'm fine, don't worry.", I answered. I put my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes.

Alice's POV:

I was sitting on one of the Cullen's house's couches, my feet on Jasper's lap. We had been right here since Ness got to the hospital. I was extremely worried about her. I only knew, that she fainted and then Carlisle got her to the Fork's hospital with Jacob, Edward and Bella. I didn't know how was my niece now, and of course I couldn't see it, either. I really hoped that she was ok. I sighed. Jazz turned his head on my direction.  
"Are you still thinking of Nessie?", he asked. I nodded. If I was still a human, I would be crying now.  
"I'm sure that she's fine. She just fainted. It won't kill her.", he tried to calm me down.  
"Wish I could be that sure too... gosh, i'm so worried about her!".  
"I know that... but don't let your imagination to take the lead. We know nothing yet, so don't panic. Possibly she will be here at any minute. Try to calm down. Trust me, you will feel better.", he said, and rubbed my feet. I sat up, and he wrapped his arm around me.  
I heard the door opening. Then I heard Bella's, then Edward's voice. They came to the living room. Nessie was not with them. Ok, THIS made me feel scared.  
"Is she...?" I couldn't say the sentence to the end.  
"Of course she's not. But she's not ok though...", Bella sighed.  
"What is it?", I asked scared.  
"Umm... I don't know how to say this...", Bella said whispering in the end.  
"She's anorexic.", Bella told.  
Gosh... how I didn't notice that? She really was thinner than before. A LOT thinner. And she ate less, and exercised more than before. Why I didn't notice! It was so obvious, when I was thinking about it now. But how none of us didn't notice? Even Jacob, who knew like... EVERYTHING about her?  
Now I felt horrible. I was a horrible aunt. I really shoulded have notice...  
Jasper looked terrified.  
"How is she now?", Jazz asked.  
"she's in La Push with Jake. They're going to stay there for the night. But she's ok for now.", Edward told us. At least she was ok now. And for now, it was the only important thing for me.  
"Carlisle will decide about the continue. He said, that her case is kinda bad. It won't be that bad if her attitude will be positive and she keeps fighting. But the healing will take really long. From now on, we all have to make sure that she eats enough. Not to remind about it all the time or talk about it all the time, but just to make sure that she's not going to get worse. Her weight is really low right now. Even half smaller than she used to be, and even then she was very skinny.", Edward continued.  
Rosalie and Emmett came to downstairs. Of course they heard everything.  
"That's horrible! I will do my best to make her eat again.", Rose said.  
"Me too.", we all said.  
"And I know that Jacob will also do his best to help Nessie through this. She's going to be ok someday again. She said that she wan't to heal and fast.", Edward added.  
Even Nessie said that, we a had a long way to go. I would never forgive myself, if something would happen to her.


End file.
